Processed Materials (Green)
Using Raw Materials one can produce Processed Materials: strips of wood, fabrics from torn cloth, leather from leather scraps, blocks of ore from raw ore, bundles of plants from loose plants and finally various forms of prepared meat from the raw meat. These can then be used to make half products for Green rarity products or they can be combined with blue rarity Tier 2 Processed Materials to make final products of Blue rarity. Chests All of the Tier 1 refinements can also be crafted as a chest, containing 100 of the refined material with only 1 combine. Chests are also used in Building recipes. Note: the same Processed Product can be crafted from multiple Crafting Stations and are loosely divided in Alchemy + Chef versus the other skills. So Doran Grass Bundle can be made on a cooking station and on an Alchemy station but not an Armorsmith station. Similarly Rocks can be made on an Armorsmith's table, a Weaponsmith station, a Tinkering device and a carpentry table, but not on an Alchemy Station or Cooking pot. Tier 1 Processed Products: Refined raw materials Level 1 *Rocks *Water Willow Wood Strip *Coarse Leather *Coarse Cloth *Doran Grass Bundle *Minced Meat Platter Level 11 *Copper Block *Salt Wood Strip *Light Leather *Linen Cloth *Catalpa Vine Grass Bundle *Lard Meat Platter Level 21 *Iron Block *Shellac Wood Strip *Fine Leather *Sheer Cloth *Beast Tears Grass Bundle *Pork Belly Platter Level 31 *Phosphate Rock *Cedar Log *Raw Leather *Cotton Cloth *Astral Grass Bundle *Shoulder Meat Platter Level 41 *Tin Block *Green Vine Wood Strip *Thin Leather *Ramie Cloth *Cold Bat Grass Bundle *Bone-in Meat Platter Level 51 *Aluminum Block *Grainy Wood Strip *Thick Leather *Silk Cloth *Tasch Grass Bundle *Ribbed Meat Platter Level 61 *Silver Block *Green Horn Wood Strip *Soft Leather *Woolen Cloth *Thousand-millet Grass Bundle *Bottom Round Platter Level 71 *Nickel Block *Silk Wood Strip *Poppy Leather *Flannel Cloth *Bassha Grass Bundle *Plate of Pork Fillet Level 81 *Gold Block *Black Swamp Wood Strip *Lacquered Leather *Mixed Fabric *Stone Moon Grass Bundle *Steak Platter Level 91 *Zinc Block *Blue Heart Wood Strip *Boiled Leather *Red Flannel *Dream-producing Grass Bundle *Thigh Meat Platter Level 101 *Hematite Block *Ironwood Strip *Tanned Leather *Purple Woven Fabric *Nether Grass Bundle *Plate of Marble Meat Tier 2 Processed Products: Green Processed Material Level 3 *Rough String *Rough Hilt *Rough Staff Handle *Rough Grip *Rough Lock Plate *Rough Metal Piece *Rough Buckle *Rough Thread *Rough Hook *Rough Powder *Rough Flavoring Level 13 *Blended String *Blended Hilt *Blended Staff Handle *Blended Grip *Blended Lock Plate *Blended Metal Piece *Blended Buckle *Blended Thread *Blended Hook *Blended Powder *Blended Flavoring Level 23 *Ordinary String *Ordinary Hilt *Ordinary Staff Handle *Ordinary Grip *Ordinary Lock Plate *Ordinary Metal Piece *Ordinary Buckle *Ordinary Thread *Ordinary Hook *Ordinary Powder *Ordinary Flavoring Level 33 *Qualified String *Qualified Hilt *Qualified Staff Handle *Qualified Grip *Qualified Lock Plate *Qualified Metal Piece *Qualified Buckle *Qualified Thread *Qualified Hook *Qualified Powder *Qualified Flavoring Level 43 *Tensile String *Stainless Hilt *Stainless Staff Handle *Stainless Grip *Stainless Lock Plate *Stainless Metal Piece *Stainless Buckle *Tensile Thread *Stainless Hook *Reinforced Powder *Reinforced Flavoring Level 53 *Reinforced String *Reinforced Hilt *Reinforced Staff Handle *Reinforced Grip *Reinforced Lock Plate *Reinforced Metal Piece *Reinforced Buckle *Reinforced Thread *Reinforced Hook *Concocted Powder *Concocted Flavoring Level 63 *Tenacious String *Nonslip Hilt *Nonslip Staff Handle *Nonslip Grip *Nonslip Lock Plate *Nonslip Metal Piece *Nonslip Buckle *Tenacious Thread *Nonslip Hook *Handmade Powder *Handmade Flavoring Level 73 *Resilient String *Strengthened Hilt *Strengthened Staff Handle *Strengthened Grip *Strengthened Lock Plate *Strengthened Metal Piece *Strengthened Buckle *Resilient Thread *Strengthened Hook *Ground Powder *Ground Flavoring Level 83 *Recurve String *Special Hilt *Special Staff Handle *Special Grip *Special Lock Plate *Special Metal Piece *Special Buckle *Special Thread *Special Hook *Special Powder *Special Flavoring Level 93 *Superior String *Superior Hilt *Superior Staff Handle *Superior Grip *Superior Lock Plate *Superior Metal Piece *Superior Buckle *Superior Thread *Superior Hook *Superior Powder *Superior Flavoring Level 102 *Premium String *Premium Hilt *Premium Staff Handle *Premium Grip *Premium Lock Plate *Premium Metal Piece *Premium Buckle *Premium Thread *Premium Hook *Premium Powder *Premium Flavoring Category:Crafting Materials Category:Processed Materials